Celty Sturluson
|finished =3/24 19/24 |challengewins =4 (tribe), 2 (individual) 3 (tribe), 1 (individual) |votesagainst =0 TBD |dayslasted =42 12 }} Celty Sturluson is a contestant from Survivor: Nahanni and Survivor: Sri Lanka. Mysterious, totally mute, and somewhat socially awkward from the onset, Celty still remained integral to Wildmint given her much-needed physical prowess and tendency to help around camp as often as possible. During her time on the female tribe and despite her verbal handicap, she managed to establish herself as optimistic and confident, finding a somewhat close ally in Yuri. Her time on Wildmint was cut short when she was the only Wildmint member swapped to Sunblood at the tribe swap, but bonding closely with the returning Minako and Sunblood leader Fox allowed her to make a new home almost immediately. She also chose to expose to the tribe Nagisa's plan to betray Fox, leading to the boy's elimination. During a hunting trip while on Sunblood, her helmet was accidentally knocked off, revealing to her tribe that the reason she was mute and so insistent on keeping her helmet on at all times was because she was, in fact, a dullahan. Despite that startling supernatural revelation, however, no one on her tribe really batted an eyelash, causing her to forsake wearing her helmet for the most part and instilling even more confidence in her than ever as she headed into the merge. Post-merge, Celty tended to keep a casual, friendly public profile while confiding and strategizing with Minako in private. After her closest ally was eliminated in a rock draw, however, the dullahan then turned to Fox, using an idol given to her by Yuri to idol out K1-B0 and save the ex-Sunblood leader from elimination, aiding them both in making the final three alongside Natsuki Subaru. While her friendly demeanor and personal development caught the attention of some jurors, somewhat inadequate answers to questions along with having to compete for votes with Fox led to her placing in third with two votes - though not without the distinction of never having had a single vote cast against her. Survivor Voting history Trivia * Celty's luxury item was her PDA, which she used to communicate. * Celty, Penny Polendina, Satsuki Yumizuka, and Amanda O'Neill are the only four contestants in Survivor to receive 0 votes without being subject to an unusual elimination, having made Final Tribal Council with no elimination votes. ** The first three are females that finished as runner-ups, with Celty and Penny having both finished in third place as 2nd runner-ups. Amanda won her season. No male contestant has made Final Tribal Council having received zero votes. * Celty was the first contestant to not hold Individual Immunity after winning the related challenge. ** Immunity was awarded to the last-place finisher, Yuri, but Touma Fudou's reward was the ability to steal a previous prize, causing him to take and hold onto Individual Immunity for Day 32. * During the Know Your Enemy challenge, Celty received the most votes for the questions "Who would you like to see pose nude out of everyone still in the game?", tied with Ezreal, "Who will you most likely stay in contact with when the game is over?", and "Which member of the other tribe do you wish was on yours?", both tied with Fox McCloud, from her fellow Sunbloods (except for the latter). Gallery Celty full.png Category:Female contestants Category:Nahanni contestants Category:Sri Lanka contestants Category:3rd Place Category:19th Place Category:Characters played by Asgore Category:Characters from Durarara!!